The dream day 2
by The True Reaper
Summary: This story contains yrui content.  Inculdes some graphic yuri rape.  Not for childern.  No flames please!  In the dream day 2 Lulu is in heat and rapes Mao.  Not very violent.


The dream day 2

I do not own Blood plus or make any money off this story. It is also not condone by the owners of blood plus.

As Mao limpet Lulu looked up from the table top at Mao and smiled at her.

Lulu laughed as she said "So your finally awake Mao you have been asleep for three days now". Are you sore at all down there" Lulu asked mockingly.

In less then a second after Lulu had finished speaking she had Mao right up against rubbing her swollen and sore clit. Mao tried to back away but she was already pined against the dinning room wall. Lulu had pushed her there with her large sword up against Mao neck As Lulu rubbed Mao's sore little clit throw her panties as she laughed insanely. Lulu looked at Mao and started licking the side of her face.

"Come on Mao kiss me and eat me out. I would really enjoy it and know you would to. Oh by the way it would also save you from having to deal with Haji. He is still really mad at you" Lulu said as she smiling at her. "Haji got some thing special planed for you today I could save you" Lulu said insanely.

When Lulu had finished speaking Mao had started to cry as her resolve fade away into nothingness. Lulu started sexually kissing and licking the side of Mao's face. Lulu sat down on one of the chairs at the table spread her legs and smiled at her. Mao fell down on her knees crying as leaned forward and started to gently licking her clit.

Lulu looked down at her and asked "Your my good little slut aren't you"?

But before Mao could say anything Lulu pushed Mao's face into her pussy. Mao started struggling move her face but Lulu had her legs rapped around her neck holding her tight against her. She had also grabbed hair in both hands holding her tightly against her crouch. Lulu throw Mao to the floor and sat on her mouth pining both of her arms.

"You had better do I say Mao or Haji can do to you as Saya or I tell him" Lulu spat at her.

With that Mao had calmed down and started licking and sucking on Lulu's little cherry red clit. Lulu kept on moaning with approval. After Lulu had three organism she stood up. Looking down at Mao's cum soaked face. She turned to face the table and lowered her self back down onto Mao's mouth. As Mao started to lick Lulu's rubbed her pussy along Mao's face. As she did so she smile d as she pulled Mao's bath robe open lend forward and pulled soaking wet panties aside.

Then said with a wicked smile on her face "Your little red clit is pulsating still. I should relay kiss and suck on it to make it feel better."

Before Mao could do or say anything to stop Lulu she had fastened her mouth around it and started sucking on it.

Mao cried out in pain "stop please stop it hurts Lulu please stop.

But Lulu ignored her and kept on sucking and licking her clit Mao's sore little clit. Stopping only lick Mao's pussy clean of anything coming out of it. As Lulu sucked and licked away Mao kept begging for her to stop.

Kai walked into the looked tiredly at them and said "You really should shut up Mao. Your crying loud enough wake the dead. By the way Mao if you wake up Saya with all of you loud crying and screaming Haji will be even madder at you. So you better shut up now before you wake her up. Oh and why don't you two get a room?

"Then you need to get Lulu to stop" Mao wined.

"I'll do no such thing you brought this on your self Mao" Kai stated plainly. "But I'm warning you better be quiet" Kai said as he step over them.

Lulu said "I'll help you Mao". You had better keep eating me out or I'll turn you over to Haji. "You got that you dumb human girl" Lulu snap at her. As she shoved Mao's face deeper into her crouch.

With that Mao kept on crying as she continued to eat Lulu out. At the same time Lulu started suck on Mao's clit even harder then before. This had continued for 30 minutes before Saya walked into the kitchen. She was only wearing a shear almost see throw white night gown.

"You two have relay done it you woke Saya up early. You relay need stop it right now" Kai snap at them.

Saya interpreted Kai saying "Oh no they didn't wake me up".

"Well they still need to stop it" Kai yelled at them.

Lulu shot Kai a pissed off look as she screamed "You always ruin my fun"!

Saya walked over to Kai and asked "Do you know were Haji is"?

"Yeah he said he had to see some one. But he really didn't look happy about it. But he should back any seconded now" Kai stated.


End file.
